sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowslice
} | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Shadowslice is a user on Sploder who likes making Arcade games. He is best friends with LightningShadow in real life so don't get confused if their I.P. addresses match. Shadowslice gets aggravated when it comes to lies and arguments. But he is mainly a good user. He has an alt called Thewinner2. Shadowslice does not use his main account that much because he is scared of getting hacked again. He is also a Wohoogamer like Wohoogaming. Once Hacked Shadowslice was once hacked by Legohead781(Nightshield10), but LightningShadow helped him get his account back. Thewinner2 which used to be a shared account also got hacked by Nightshield10, but that was first a shared account that Megarayquaza and LightningShadow used to use. A bit of a rebel Shadowslice sometimes does naughty things like change account passwords. But he is mainly a good user. Trivia *He was once hacked by Nightshield10. *He claimed a shared account called Thewinner2. *He is friends with LightningShadow in real life. *He gets mad at lots of stuff sometimes. *He and LightningShadow2 argue with a user called Manpoo. *He is also a friend of Megarayquaza. _______________________________________________________________________________ =Thewinner2= } | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Thewinner2 is the account Shadowslice uses the most. It was created by a user called Dragontamer10 and shared with his best friends. Then Nightshield10 came across it and made rude games on it. He also made a game about his password which led to Megarayquaza logging onto it and using it for comments. LightningShadow also used it and vowed to protect the account from its banning. Shadowslice also got to use it and when he got to change the password. That's what he did. Legohead781, LightningShadow and Megarayquaza When Nightshield10 still had his Legohead781 account he searched up passwords. He found Thewinner2 and made an inappropriate game on it. Then LightningShadow2 saw its password and let Megarayquaza use it. Megarayquaza got tired of using it, but that was when Dragontamer10 caught him making comments with it. The Dragintamer10 let his friends use it. LightningShadow then let his friend Shadowslice use it. But he got sneaky and changed the password. Now the users really want it back. Trivia *It was created by Dragontamer10. *There are two inappropriate deleted games on it. *Hopefully it doesn't get banned, since it had a few close calls. *He uses this account more in Sploderheads.